In Her Arms
by NCCJFAN
Summary: POST RUE MORGUE...What might happen between Woody and Jordan...It's sweet and fluffy, but everyone needs sweet and fluffy once in a while...
1. What Were You Thinking?

**Disclaimer: I've begged and pleaded. Offered to pay good money for them. But alas, I don't own Crossing Jordan or any of the characters. They belong to Tim Kring…However, if he changes his mind, I hope he calls me first. There would be serious Woody/Jordan activities in store for viewers.**

**Chapter One**

"What the hell were you thinking?"

Jordan looked up at the doorway to her office where he stood, propped up against the entry way.

"I beg your pardon," she asked, trying to look down her nose at him. Truth be known, she had been expecting to be confronted by him all afternoon.

"I asked you, what the hell were you thinking?" He pulled away from the doorway then, coming to stand in front of her. Putting both hands on her desk and leaning in just inches away from her face, he continued. "I want an answer, Jordan. I want an answer now."

"I was there. I reacted. We caught the bad guy. What more do you want?"

"You could have gotten hurt…or worse. Why didn't you stay outside the house until I got there?"

"Because you called me _after I was already in there!"_ she said, raising her voice to match his. They glared at each other for a full minute.

"You could have gone back out the front door and waited for me," he finally said in a quieter tone, crossing his arms and coming around to sit on the edge of her desk, facing her. "When are you going to learn that you aren't a cop? When are you going to start listening to me?"

"I listen to you all the time, Woody."

"I mean, when are you going to start doing what I say once we enter an active crime scene?"

"I'm sorry….I just wanted to get those girls out of the basement."

"And your actions could have gotten them or yourself hurt…or killed. That makes twice in one month you've been shot at Jordan…first at the diner and now this. Does it ever cross your mind that you're the medical examiner and I'm the detective?"

She opened her mouth to speak to him. Then closed it and shut her eyes. They were arguing again. It seemed they were always fighting nowadays. Even though it had been nearly a year since Devan's death, they still were not on the best terms. She had hoped they could resolve their differences…instead the chasm between them only widened. "I just reacted, Woody. That's all."

"And it's going to get you killed one day, Jordan." He stood up and made his way to her door. "If that's the way you're going to be, just reacting and not thinking, I can't have you on anymore of my crime scenes. Sorry, Jo. Don't answer my calls anymore unless you are absolutely the only ME available. You could pose a risk not only to yourself, but to others. Until you learn to think, I don't want to see you on one of my calls. Is that clear?"

She nodded. He walked out and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

_It's for her own good, it's for her own good,_ was the litany that chorused its way through his mind as he walked back to his office. If she couldn't think ahead, think clearly, he didn't need her on one of his crime scenes. If she couldn't follow orders, he didn't need her there. She may know her way around a dead body and the morgue, but active crime scenes were a different story. He knew her dad had been a cop and taught her many things. He knew her instincts were excellent.

He also knew she could get herself hurt or killed.

And he knew he would never be able to live with that.

So, to prevent anything from happening…he cut her off from his calls. If she got hurt now, it wouldn't be on his watch. He could still see her…but this was the last way he knew how to protect her from herself…and her knee jerk reactions.

He was more than aware that things were not the same between them…it hadn't been for the last couple of years. First, she had needed space and he gave it to her. Then Devan came….and he needed some time. She gave it to him. Somehow, despite how much he wanted it, they had not been able to reconnect…they were still floundering about in that sea of unresolved sexual tension, neither of them knowing quite how to help the other find the shore.

He knew they needed to talk about it. Underneath it all, so did she. Until they addressed the issue, all they were going to do was fight. And it seemed the lady was ready to duke it out until the final bell. He sighed as he reached his office door….he just didn't know if he had the strength in him to go another round.

* * *

_He's right, you know_, a little voice kept telling her all afternoon. It kept tickling her thoughts…all through her final hours at work and then this evening at home as she tried to get ready for bed. Only it wasn't a little voice any longer. It had grown to be a nagging, belligerent voice with a bellicose tone. She couldn't rest. Finally, throwing on some jeans and a shirt, she did what she knew she should have done this afternoon. She went to apologize to Woody.

It was too late for him to be at his office. And he wasn't answering his cell phone. Driving by his apartment, she spotted his car. Wearily, she took the elevator up to his place. It wasn't too late, just a little past eleven. She hoped he wasn't in bed yet. He answered on the second knock.

"Jordan?" he asked as he opened the door and saw her standing there. She was the last person he expected to see on his stoop at this hour.

"Can I come in?" she asked, somewhat timidly. "I won't be long. I promise." It looked like he was ready for bed…sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Sure…" he said, still a little befuddled at her presence, so late at night.

Going in and turning to face him, she began, "I came to apologize, Woody. You are right. I don't think straight lots of time on a crime scene. All I think about is getting the bad guy…which isn't wrong …I just don't do it the right way. You were right. I need to let you do your job and I do mine. I'm not a policeman, or a detective. You are. I'd get just as upset with you if you tried to do the ME's job.

I'm sorry if I've worried you, or put you or anyone else in a precarious situation. I honestly will try to do better. You may need to remind me, and I promise I will listen…and I understand if you still don't want me on your calls. I don't have a very good track record with you professionally or otherwise. I just….came to apologize. I'm sorry, Woody."

He walked over to her, crossing his arms defensively in front of him. "When have you ever listened to me? How do I know you really mean it?"

"Give me another chance….I'll prove it to you. It's just….this case…Flora….the other girls….I wasn't seeing straight….and I don't think you were either," she said, referring to the child prostitution case they had solved earlier to day. Every ME, every detective had cases that got them worked up beyond reason. For Jordan and Woody, child abuse cases were their "hot button." Both of them had worked endless hours and sleepless nights trying to solve that case. The girls that had been kidnapped were reunited with their parents today. Jordan had been there when Flora's parents landed at the airport for their daughter. It had been difficult for Jordan to give the young girl up. If her parents hadn't been located, Jordan seriously was thinking about taking Flora herself.

And Woody knew this. Deep down inside, despite the fact that Jordan had said nothing to him about it, he knew that was where she was heading. During the past few days, he had seen a side of Jordan had had never seen before … a rather maternal one… although it could have been chalked up to compassion…He knew otherwise…Jordan would one day make a terrific mother.

His shoulders suddenly sagged and he looked at his carpet. "I know…I wasn't reacting rationally, either. I guess we both sort of pushed the professional boundaries with this one. I keep asking myself if there wasn't more I could have done."

Jordan was momentarily shocked. Woody had worked like the devil himself was breathing down his Boston PD neck. "Woody, you did good work. You caught the guy in record time…ran down these girls' parents…..what more could you ask?"

"That I knew about it months ago…that I had been made aware of a child prostitution ring a year ago."

"The last time I looked, there was no big, red 'S' on your chest, detective. You're not Superman. You didn't know until you were made aware of it…and then you reacted quickly and professionally. You caught the guy dead to rights….he's going away for a long time, the families have their daughters back….what else is there?"

"Boston's my city now, Jo. I should have known about this….months ago."

"Woody, you're beating yourself up over things you had no control over…."

"Yeah…I know you're right…" to her complete amazement, she heard his voice break, "I just wish I could have done something more…nothing…no one….is going to be able to give these girls back their innocence…their ability to trust anyone again, especially men. I mean, Flora wouldn't let me near her…and I'm the good guy."

He looked so utterly defeated that Jordan didn't think twice. Gently, she put her arms around him and held him. "Woody…it's not your fault…you did something about it as soon as you knew…" She led him over to the couch and sat down with him, still holding him. She just sat with him there for long minutes gently stroking his back and his hair…somehow trying to comfort him the same way had done her a myriad of times. Finally, pulling away and cradling his head in her hands, she wiped away a stray tear from his eyes with the pad of her thumb. "You did good, detective. Don't you ever forget it. You made a dozen sets of parents deliriously happy today and saved just as many girls. And you did it in record time. Even Rene' Walcott is singing your praises."

He nodded. "You just wish this kind of thing never happened…that there was no demand for stuff like this."

"I agree…totally. But you've cut off one source of the supply. Maybe this will scare some others involved…"

Woody's clock chimed midnight, startling both of them. "Oh…it's late. I guess I should go now and let you get some rest," Jordan said, beginning to get up from the couch.

Woody tightened his grip on her hands… "Don't. I mean…would you stay awhile longer…I really don't want to be alone…I promise, no hanky panky," he said with a weak grin, "I just really don't want to be by myself right now."

Remembering the times he had stayed with her…by her…she consented. "Sure. If it will make you feel better…I'd be glad to.


	2. We'll Never Know Until We Try

**Chapter Two**

"I was watching a movie…we could finish it," Woody suggested. Jordan nodded, taking off her coat and shoes and sitting beside him on the couch. It was the latest _Mission Impossible_ release. _Figures_, she thought. And as much as she was intrigued by the plot, she soon found her eyes shutting and began to doze off. Woody noticed. It had been a long, hard, emotional week and he knew it had taken its toll on her as well as him. He pulled her down to lie on the couch, grabbed the throw off the back of it, and covered them both up. He then snuggled in behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist. Her soft, even breathing told him she was sound asleep and soon he was, too.

Until about three in the morning when the pain in his neck woke him up. However cozy the couch may be with Jordan in his arms, it wasn't the most comfortable spot in the world for his six foot plus frame. He eased his way out from around her, careful not to wake her up. He went to the bedroom and pulled the bedspread and sheets back on his bed and then came back to the couch. Gently lifting her in his arms, he carried her to bed.

_She's definitely a light weight_, he thought, as he walked back to his bedroom with her. She had snuggled up next to his neck as he carried her…her perfume wreathing around them both. He put her down and pulled the covers up around her and then went to his side of the bed and got in. To his surprise, she automatically reached for him in her sleep…her head finding his chest. Wrapping his arms around her one more time, he dropped a kiss to the top of her head and wondered if she knew how much it meant to him that she did stay tonight. He went back to sleep, secure, at least for one night, there was someone beside him that did care…that did make a difference.

* * *

Jordan woke to a decided thump-thump-thump in her ear. Slowly, she became aware of her surroundings…the light coming in through the blinds on the window…white walls…two arms around her, and a hard thigh between her legs…her head on his chest…and her arms around him. She remembered the couch, but not the bed. She jerked to a sitting position.

"Good morning, sunshine," Woody said softly, reaching up to stroke her cheek.

"How'd I get in here? I don't remember…"

"About three this morning, that couch got awfully cramped. So I carried you in here…and we went back to sleep. Remember…I told you, no hanky panky…." He grinned at her. "Unless you want it…."

To her amazement, Jordan felt her cheeks grow hot. It was on the tip of her tongue to ask him what if she did…want it….what would he do? But Woody beat her to the punch.

"Why don't you get a shower and I'll cook breakfast…my famous French toast. I loan you a pair of sweat pants and a sweat shirt to go home in."

A shower sounded nice…especially since she had slept in her clothes. "Deal." She got up and headed for the shower. Woody laid her out some clothes and left the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Fifteen minutes later, she emerged, her hair still damp and curly, dressed in his pants and shirt. It seemed heart-stoppingly surreal to him to have her in his apartment, in his clothes, smelling of his shampoo and soap.

"Um….they're a little big," she said. Woody nearly laughed. That was an understatement. The sweat pants were huge on her and his shirt hung nearly to her knees.

"I think you're just too short…" he retorted, setting a plate of the French toast in front of Jordan and handing her the syrup.

"Well, I've never heard you complain about it," she returned. "Gosh, Woody, this is delicious," indicating the toast.

"Thanks."

"Where'd you learn to cook like this?"

Woody winced inwardly. He needed to tell her, but now wasn't the time. "You know…you live on your own long enough, you get tired of McDonalds and you learn to cook."

They finished breakfast and Jordan helped him with the dishes. "I guess I need to head out…" she began, folding her dishtowel and hanging it on the stove.

He stopped her before she had a chance to leave the kitchen, taking her hands in his. "Thanks for staying with me last night, Jo. It meant a lot to me. And I'm sorry I came down on you so hard at the office…but you do worry me…I don't want you hurt. All I ask is that you stop and think before you act."

"I promise I will from now on. Are you going to be okay today?"

"Yeah. I'm going to go in the precinct in a little while and finish up some paperwork…then try to get caught up on the weekend chores. What about you?"

"Me, too….chores that is. I don't have to go into the morgue, but I have the Pogue this evening."

"Maybe I'll drop by tonight…"

"That would be nice."

She went to pull away, but once again he stopped her, holding on to her hands a little tighter. "I'm sorry for something else, Jordan." She gave him a quizzical look. "I'm sorry for everything that's happened between us. Lately, we haven't even been able to be friends. I miss you…I miss how it used to be between us. Do you think we could ever get back to that…the way it was when I first came to Boston?"

"That was a while ago, Woody. We're different people now…things have happened…"

He looked down at their hands…she was gripping his just as tightly has he was hers. "I know…but still…I would like to try."

"That wasn't the easiest of times either."

"You mean after what happened in the desert?"

She nodded. The kisses that had started all the sexual tension between the two of them. And it wasn't that Jordan was afraid of that…it was just she had never felt it to such a high degree as she had with Woody. It was almost palpable when they were in the same room.

He gave her a weak smile. "I know…but that feeling is still there….at least it is for me…every time I see you. We've both had time…and space. All I'm suggesting is that we both let down our walls long enough to see where this thing goes. No pressure…no hurry. Let's just see what happens. We'll never know until we try and I'm afraid that if we at least don't try, we will both spend the rest of our lives wondering if a relationship between the two of us couldn't have been the best thing in the world."

She looked him in the eyes. "No pressure. If it happens, it happens, if it doesn't, no hard feelings?"

"I promise."

To his complete and utter amazement, she said yes. "Yes. I'll try to let down the walls. I may need you help me on that one…but you're right. If we don't try, we may never know…and I'd like to know…"


	3. Up On the Roof

**Chapter Three**

Their relationship began to change…subtly at first. Gradually. At a pace they both were comfortable with. His hand would linger just a little longer than necessary on her back. He would call her during the day just to see how she was…not talking about any of their cases. She would cook dinner for the two of them. Slowly they began to walk the path out of mere friendship into something deeper.

Not that they didn't take some steps backwards. She tried to remember to listen to him at an active crime scene and not go barging in. She wasn't perfect…but she was getting better. The smile he gave her at the last one proved it. They still disagreed. She would claim he was too narrow-minded on a case and wasn't listening to the forensic evidence. He would tell her she was a conspiracy theorist. They both would back away from each other then, carefully circling each other emotionally, just to see where things were going…

It was during these times Jordan wondered if she hadn't made a mistake, trying to see if there was a relationship still there between the two of them. She was trying…hard, and so was Woody. She wondered if unintentionally they weren't putting too much pressure on each other to make this thing work between them. And from the looks he gave her occasionally, she knew he was thinking the same thing.

So it was after a long day at work, and yet another disagreement with Woody, that Jordan found herself on the morgue rooftop...the place where she would go to hide or think. It was a late evening in October ….it had already gotten dark and the stars were out. On the roof, they appeared so close you almost could reach out and touch them. She sat down and leaned back against a wall, hidden out of sight from nearly anyone who might come on the roof. She rested her arms on her knees. _I am really no good at this_ she thought, contemplating hers and Woody's relationship. _I don't know how to do this…love him the way he needs to be loved…deserves to be loved. I just keep messing up. _She felt the tears well up and one slid down her cheek. Angrily, she wiped it away. _I always promised myself that if I ever did fall in love again, I wouldn't let it hurt me…and it does. This hurts. I hate it when we fight. _

"Penny for your thoughts." His voice startled her out of her musings.

"They're not worth that much," she replied, her voice wobbling just a little.

Woody went over and sat down beside her. "I couldn't find you …. I looked in trace, your office, and autopsy…you were nowhere to be found, but your car was still here."

"So you thought I might jump?"

He chuckled. "No…I didn't think you'd jump off the roof, but I knew this was where you came when you needed to think or be alone…So I thought I'd find you here now."

"How'd you know that?" she asked, still not raising her head to look at him.

"You brought me up here a long time ago…remember? When I was nearly arrested for killing the Montgomery girl?"

So long ago…she knew she would have been completely lost if he had gone to jail. She had risked everything to make sure he didn't. "That was a long time ago."

He nodded and reached out to lift her chin so he could see her face. Her tears startled him. He could feel apprehension reach out and grab his gut and tie it in knots. "Jo? What's the matter?"

"I hate fighting with you."

"It never bothered you before…"

"That was then. This is now. Then we weren't trying to see if there was a relationship between us. Now we are. And it's scary – fighting with you."

"Jo, as long as we work together, I have a feeling we're going to disagree. You're a ME and I'm a cop. We've trained differently. Whereas I've been taught that certain crimes generally follow certain scenarios, you've been taught to listen only to the forensics of a case and hear what they're telling you. The two worlds are bound to collide. Just because we're a little more than friends now don't mean that's going to change. I don't expect it to."

She nodded. "It's just …. You get so vocal…"

"What do you mean?"

"Loud, Woody. You get loud…"

He chuckled and pulled her into his arms. "I'll try to be quieter, Dr. Cavanaugh." He held her for a few minutes, softly stroking her hair. "You know….it's when we fight about _us_ that you have to be concerned." He felt her nod against him. "It's cold, Jordan. I need to get you inside. You're going to be sick." He stood and pulled her to her feet. "You know, there's something I'd like to do sometime soon."

"What?"

"Get away for awhile. You and me. Just you and me. No cell phones. No Pogue. No cases. Just you and me and time for us…."

Her breath caught in her throat. _Just us….sounds so nice, _she thought. "I'd like that, too."

"We'll give it some more time and see what we can do…I want us both to be comfortable with everything before we leave."

She nodded and looked up into his eyes. They were very serious, gazing back at her. "Woody?" His name came out as a question. Slowly, he lowered his head and let his lips brush hers, only to feel hers cling to his. He tightened his hold around her waist, and pulled her just a little closer as he angled his head and deepened the kiss a little more, then caught his breath as she responded.

Before…when they had been aimlessly flirting around the issue of each other, the only real goal he had in mind with Jordan was at least getting past first base….funny how emotions, time, and circumstances can alter your feelings. Now, he only wanted her to be comfortable, feel secure with him before they went any further. Reluctantly, he broke the kiss…that had remained fairly chaste, as far as kisses go. "That was a long time coming," he softly said…referring to their first kisses two years ago or longer in California.

"Yeah…No desert, but we still have the stars…" she replied, remembering that night around the campfire. "And if that crazy guy hadn't of come along and took you away, we may have seen some stars that weren't in the sky."

He thought for a moment. "Yeah. Most likely, you're right. I would have made love to you then. I wanted to. But I'm glad we didn't."

"Woody? Why?"

"Because….I have a feeling if that would have happened then, we wouldn't be standing here today. You'd have run as soon as we got back to Boston."

She nodded. He was right. Intimacy on that level with him would have scared her then. "I know."

He looked at her for a long minute, holding her whiskey-colored gaze with his own. It would happen. At some point in time, they both knew it would. But this time, they both would be ready. "Let's get you inside," he finally said. "It's got to be below freezing up here."


	4. Instruction Manual Not Included

**Chapter Four**

As the days drifted into weeks for them, Woody noticed a change in Jordan. He had been aware, that since Max had left, Jordan had tried to change…mature even more…put her mother's murder behind her and look toward the future. But this alteration had nothing to do with that…

It had to do with them. For a lady that was so self-confident in her career and her abilities, Jordan seemed almost self-conscious when she was with him…which was not what he wanted. He wanted her to feel secure and safe with him. He would never hurt her…not intentionally. But sometimes he would catch a look in her eyes that he would swear was tantamount to fear. She never voiced it…but every once in a while, he would see a glimmer of whatever it was in her eyes. It would come and go quickly, but it was there.

And he was determined to find out what it was and why it was there. So one Thursday afternoon he made his way to her office, pausing at the door. She was in the middle of doing her dictations…oblivious to her surroundings. When she had finished and shut the machine off, he softly knocked on the door to get her attention. She looked up and smiled.

"Through?" he asked.

"Yeah. Finally. Reports and dictation. Garret will be amazed and happy."

Woody grinned. Jordan's dislike of paperwork was well known. "Well, if you're caught up, maybe you'd like to celebrate?"

"Just what did you have in mind, detective?" she asked, a wicked grin spreading across her face.

He chuckled then. "Not that…yet, Dr. Cavanaugh. I was wondering if I could entice you to go out to dinner with me…to a real restaurant, where the cutlery isn't plastic and you don't unwrap your food."

"You mean like a 'date'?"

He considered the word for a minute… "Does that scare you?"

"Gotta take the plunge sometime…so no, it doesn't scare me."

"Then you'll go?"

She walked over to where he was at and took his hands. "Well…if you're asking….I'm going."

"Can you be ready by eight?"

She nodded. "Should I meet you there?"

"Not a chance. It's a date. I'm picking you up."

* * *

He knocked on the door to her apartment at eight sharp, and when she opened her door, she took his breath away. She was wearing red…not _the_ red dress that really first got his attention, but a close second. It was too cold to wear that one…but it was fitted in all the right places and was off the shoulders. Lacy with long sleeves. She looked just like she did in his dreams…the ones that kept him up at night. "Oh, wow…." He breathed. "You look great…"

"Thanks…you clean up good, too," she replied, giving him a wink.

"Ready?"

"Let me get my purse."

He led her down to his car and they drove to the restaurant, chatting along the way about their day…He was taking her to a restaurant down by the waterfront, to a place that overlooked the bay. It was romantic and quiet…just what Woody was looking for. Dinner was wonderful…he got a couple of glasses of wine in her. When it was over, he held his hand out and she took it…and he led her to the dance floor.

Of all the places they had been…crime scenes, stake outs, his apartment or hers, the dance floor was the one place they both felt entirely comfortable. As he swung her in his arms and drew her close, he marveled at how well they fit together…how her small frame molded to his larger one. He danced her across the floor a few times and into small, glassed in area outside the bar overlooking the water. With his arm around here waist, he gently led her over to one of the large windows looking out into the bay. "Pretty isn't it?" he asked tugging her to him, her back to his front, and putting his arms around her waist.

"Uh-huh," she said, resting her head back on his shoulder. She seemed comfortable and relaxed….

"Can I ask you something, Jo?" he began, gently trailing a finger up the inside of one of her arms.

"Sure, Woody."

"Is there something about us you're afraid of…something you're not telling me?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Just sometimes…I catch this look in your eyes…like you're scared to death of something…is us? A relationship? Losing your identity? What is it?"

Jordan sighed and shut her eyes. It was really none of that. It wasn't them. It wasn't suddenly becoming one half of a whole couple. It was herself… "It's kind of hard to explain, Woody."

"I'm a good listener, I have all the time in the world, and I'll try to understand."

She turned around to face him, remaining in his arms. "I don't know if I can do this…be your girlfriend," she began, but hurried on with her explanation when she saw a look of raw hurt that ran across his face. "It's not that I don't want to…I just don't know how … how to do it right this time. I don't think…" her voice caught for a second, "I don't think I know to love you the way you need to be loved. I'm afraid you're going to end up disappointed … I'm afraid that you'll discover, in the long run, an _us_ is not what you really wanted…what you thought it might be."

_So that was it_, he thought. "What on earth has put those thoughts in your head?"

"Look at me, Woody. I'm the poster child for dysfunctional families. My mom was so sick when I was little, I never saw what a real marriage was…much less a normal relationship. Dad never dated again until I was grown. Until I met you, I was too afraid of any commitment to a man to even try to work at it. And now…now that I've got you in my life…I'm just not sure if I know how to …"

He pulled her closer to him. "You know, I'm kind of new at this, too."

"You? Come on…Mr. Midwest Lifestyle himself? Your mom and dad? Annie? Give me a break. You could probably write a book about what makes a great relationship."

He sighed and rested his chin on her head. "No. No, I couldn't. When I knew Annie, I was too young to even know anything about commitment…real dating…marriage. I thought I did, but I was so naïve. And as for my parents," he pulled away and lifted her chin with one hand so she was looking him in the eyes. "Jordan, my mother died when I was four….my dad never dated, much less remarried. Then he died when I was sixteen. So…I never had a functional family either."

_Sweet Jesus,_ she thought, looking at him in wide-eyed amazement. _That's why he understands me so well…damn…_ "Woody…." She finally stammered when she found her voice. "I'm sorry….I didn't know. Why haven't you said anything?"

"It just never was the right time…and I came to Boston to make a clean start. I figured when I found someone who was really special in my life, I'd tell them when and if the occasion arose. You're special to me and this seemed like the right time."

"So in other words, we're both working on this from ground level….with no instruction book."

He nodded. "No instructions. No pressure. I don't want you to ever think you're going to disappoint me. Surprise me, yes. Keep me on my toes, definitely. But disappoint me – no way. You mean too much to me."


	5. Prelude to a Weekend

**Chapter Five**

He knew he would kiss her good-night. There was no question about it. She had held his hand all the way home. When they got back to her apartment, he had taken the key out of her hand and unlocked her door, helped her inside, and turned to shut it. She was waiting for him. Woody reached for her and pulled her to him, claiming her lips with his.

He kissed her gently at first, sensing that her earlier fear was gone, brushing her lower lip with his tongue. Willingly, she opened her mouth for him and rubbed her tongue against his, beginning a spiral of passion that was soon nearly spinning out of control. He kissed her until she couldn't breathe, then dropped kisses to her forehead, cheeks, and chin before finding her lips one more time. Her hands found their way to twine her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer to her. He softly trailed his fingers down her neck, the sides of her breast, before resettling at her waist. Finally, drawing a deep breath, he reluctantly broke the kiss, resting his forehead against hers. She untangled one of her hands from his hair and ran it down the side of his face to stroke his cheek. For a long moment, they just stood there, steadying their breathing. It was Woody who finally spoke first, raising his head and looking at her lips, still swollen from his kisses, and her eyes that were still glowing a dark, chocolate brown now.

"Jordan…I think I could kiss you all night."

She chuckled. "The feeling is mutual, detective." She took his hand and began to tug him towards her bedroom.

"No, Jordan….not yet."

"Not yet? When?" she asked, looking both confused and a little hurt at the same time.

"Sweetheart…it's not that I don't want to…I do. But I think we still need time…I want to be sure you're completely comfortable. When I do make love to you, I want it to be when we're both really ready." He pulled her back in his arms. "And when it happens…I want it to be some place where we can be completely alone…with no interruptions….and when we don't have to get up the next morning and worry about going into work."

Jordan sighed and snuggled up closer to him. "You're the first person that's thought about those little details with me, Woody. Do you know how much that means?"

He smiled into her hair. "I just want this to be right…I don't want you to get scared…or feel awkward…the main thing is, Jordan, I don't want to lose you. We've come so far…and when we take that final step, I want to know that the next morning, you're not going to run because you're scared of that level of intimacy with me. And the walls will have to stay down. This time….this time….I want you and your heart for keeps. Understand, sweetheart?"

She nodded. She understood. And while she wasn't afraid, she was a little apprehensive. She had never had a man so concerned about her feelings as Woody was. She also had never had anyone place making love to her on such a high level of importance. To the others, it had been just….sex. For Woody, it would mean so much more. She swallowed hard. Woody was playing for keeps this time. This time, if they're relationship didn't work, it was truly over between them. She bit her lip. Woody caught the motion.

"What's wrong, Jordan?"

"I…I…just hope I can do this…I've never had anyone tell me that before."

He lifted her chin so they're eyes met. "Don't worry. I promise, it will be easier than you think."

* * *

Jordan had never had a man "court" her, but Woody did. Whether it was due to his mid-west values, or if it was because he didn't want her to even think about running, he was going out of his way to make sure she was comfortable with each step of their relationship before he pushed it up to the next level.

And to her own amazement, she was responding…positively. Instead of that old fear enveloping her heart in its cold grip, she found her heart, her emotions slowly opening up to the warmth of his affections. He knew he had finally broken through to her, when one day he came into the morgue after being on a two-day stake out – during which he had no contact with her. Walking towards her office, he saw her in the hallway in deep discussion with Nigel and Dr. Macy. She turned towards him as soon as she heard his footsteps. Automatically, and not thinking, he opened his arms. She willingly went in them, just as automatically and unthinking, leaving Nigel and Dr Macy standing there with slightly amused expressions on their faces. Woody was equally amazed when she held her head up for a kiss.

"Missed you," she said, after an all-too-brief caress.

"Missed you, too." He glanced around at Nigel and Dr. Macy. After greeting them, he turned back to Jordan. "Can I see you in your office?" His tone startled her. _Was something wrong_? She wondered, her heart skipping beats as they walked into her office and he shut the door.

"Is anything wrong?" she asked, turning to face him.

Strolling slowly over to her, arms crossed, he stopped mere inches away, towering over her smaller frame. Taking a deep breath, he softly asked, "What are you doing weekend after next?"

"Nothing….why?"

He grinned and held up two airline tickets. "How does a quiet weekend at Martha's Vineyard sound?"

* * *

Two weeks. She counted off the days. Two weeks, fourteen days, three hundred thirty-six hours until they would be completely alone…just the two of them, with no interruptions.

And Woody made it his goal to slowly drive her crazy during this time. The sly smiles he would give her would bring a blush to her cheeks and cause her lose her train of thought. The notes he would leave on her desk were just as distracting, to say the least.

But his kisses and gentle caresses were what were really driving her slowly mad. Each held sweet promises of things to come…things her heart longed for…and a release her body had been craving for three or more years with him. And she had a feeling, after noticing a gleam in his eye, he knew exactly what he was doing.

And Jordan being Jordan, she decided that the best plan of action was retaliation. So, when Woody dropped by unannounced to take her to lunch three days before they left, she told him she couldn't go with him to grab a bite to eat…she had other plans.

"Work?" he questioned, gently running a finger down her neck and then her arm.

"Nope, detective, something much more important. I've got to do a little shopping for our upcoming trip."

"Really? Need a new bathing suit?"

"No…I have a bikini. I need evening attire."

"New dress?"

"No. Lingerie."

He swallowed hard and Jordan noticed a slight blush on his cheeks. "I don't know, Jo…you've always seemed like a boxers and t-shirt girl to me."

She gave him her most seductive smile. "Well. You're not such a good detective after all…I'm on my way to Victoria's Secret." Grabbing her purse, she sauntered past him to go to the elevators, sending every drop of blood in his body south.


	6. Martha's Vineyard

**Chapter Six**

_Victoria's Secret…_ the thought and vision of the place kept crossing Woody's mind the next three days….She had returned to the morgue with two of the pink and white bags and would let no one, except Lily, take a peek. He had begged. He had pleaded. She had merely grinned and raised an eyebrow. "Anxious?" she had teased.

"Curious…" he replied.

"No way," she finally told him, swatting his hands away from the bags. He pouted. She had finally taken his hands and said, "Woody, I want it to be a surprise…you've put a lot of thought into this weekend…and I've done the same with what I'm going to be wearing…at least for a while."

So he had returned to his office and spent countless minutes imagining…Funny. He had thought about Jordan with her clothes on. And God knows he had fantasized about her with her clothes off. But the in between stage he had given little thought to. Obviously, she had. He had always truly considered her a boxers and t-shirt or a pajama bottoms and t-shirt kind of girl. Maybe he had seen her in scrubs too much…or maybe, despite the fact that Jordan was beautiful, she was more tomboyish in her demeanor. He had never delved into the vision of her in satin and lace getting ready for bed. He swallowed hard. It was going to be a long three days.

* * *

And it was a long three days, but it had finally arrived. They boarded the small prop plane to Martha's Vineyard then took a rental car to their bungalow. They spent the first part of their day lying in the sun and playing in the ocean. Woody finally got to see her in a bathing suit…albeit was a one-piece. And while he appreciated the view of her legs, he was more concerned with her feelings about the whole situation. She seemed to be relaxed and enjoying herself. But he wanted her to know that if she was in anyway having doubts or second thoughts about tonight, he understood.

He caught her in the kitchen, before she headed upstairs to shower in her bathroom. Backing her into a wall, he kissed her hard, and caught her chin with his fingers. He looked in her eyes for a long minute before he spoke. "Jordan…if you have any problems with tonight….any issues…if you're afraid you might run afterwards… I swear, I'll just hold you tonight…that's all. No pressure. Not from me."

Chuckling at him, she drew his head down for another kiss…this one long and slow. "No doubts with me. What about you, detective?"

Woody shook his head. "I just want you to be happy…"

"Then get your sweet ass upstairs and get a shower." She turned him around and slapped him on the rear. Obediently, he went.

He was waiting for her in the master bedroom…thinking about the night ahead of them and the carefully crafted script he had laid out in his head. Woody's father had never been a vocal man. Although Woody knew that his father loved his sons, he had never been particularly good at expressing his emotions. So the few times that his dad had been open with Woody, they were remembered well.

His dad had told him that one of the first things that happens when you fell in love was that you begin to put that person's interests and needs ahead of your own. And Woody could honestly say he had with Jordan. He had tried to the best of his ability to plan a weekend where not only her needs were taken care of, but they were met in such a way that there would be no doubt in her mind about how he felt about her. He loved her. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

But his carefully crafted plans nearly went out the window when he saw her walk into their bedroom. The Victoria's Secret catalogue models had a new rival….and her name was Jordan Cavanaugh.

If he had imagined…fantasized for a hundred years, he could have never come close to what she looked like right now. She was in black…in the back of his mind, he had expected that. Trimmed in pink. And little else. The peignoir was sheer and fell to the floor. The gown under it wasn't much better. He took a deep breath and tried to keep a grip on reality as he held out his hand and she took it. He pulled her in front of him and allowed his eyes to roam…from the top of her head, where her hair was piled up, held together by a few hair pins and hope, down her face, past her shoulders….to her breasts and waist, and finally to her legs before sweeping back up to meet her eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but she beat him to it.

"Will I do?" she playfully asked, grinning at the bemused expression on his face.

"Umm…Jordan…," he stammered, trying to regain some of his composure.

"Yeah?"

"You look….you look….beautiful."

She tilted her head to one side. "Not exactly the response I was looking for…"

He pulled her to him. "Then what?"

"I don't know….hot…sexy….but I guess beautiful will do."

"You're all that, too," he replied, gently letting his hands glide down her arms before settling at her waist. "I just don't think too clearly when there's a gorgeous woman that has dressed in revealing lingerie for just for me…in my arms. It's a fault of mine."

"I think I can forgive that fault…as long as it's only with me."

He laughed against her lips. "Only you….and only in your arms," he said before kissing her.

And struggled to catch his breath as he felt her respond. Her mouth opened and drew him in as her hands softly traveled over his bare chest, up his neck, and finally tangling themselves in his hair. He pulled her closer and untied her robe, letting the lacey thing slide off her shoulders and onto the floor. Wordlessly, and still kissing her, he backed her to the bed, the playful atmosphere in the room evaporating into nothingness as their emotions for each other took over. He kissed his way down her neck, across her collarbone to the hollow at the base of her throat…pulling back to look in her eyes, before he untied the tiny ribbons that held what there was of her nightgown together. After holding her gaze for a moment longer, he allowed his eyes to travel, down her body, to her navel. Catching her gaze again, he saw her biting her lower lip, an anxious look in her eyes. His hands reached for her hair, pulling it down slowly, pin by pin, then kissing her again. "You are beautiful….perfect." He felt her let out the breath she had been holding and her lips curved into a smile. _So that's what she was worried about…what I'd think…she has no idea how nervous I am_. She pulled him back down to her again, and kissed him until he couldn't think….then her hands went for the towel he had on, undoing it at his side and pushing it away.

They spent a long, slow evening getting to know each other on another level…until finally the passion and tension they had been holding at bay for three years erupted. And when it was over, they held each other until they both came back down to earth. Woody rolled over and pulled a sleeping Jordan onto his chest. Then making sure the sheets were securely wrapped around them both, he finally slept, too.


	7. In Her Arms

**Chapter Seven**

Woody woke to the sun streaming in the window and dancing across his eyelids. For a moment, he didn't remember where he was at…then he wondered if she was still there. That had been the nightmare in the back of his mind….that after they had made love, Jordan's old demons…her fears of intimacy….would resurrect themselves and she would bolt.

But the warm body snuggled next to him in his arms exorcised any thoughts of her past. She was still asleep, next to him, her head on his chest. She had stayed with him again…and he had needed her just as badly this time has he had months ago in his apartment after the child prostitution case. So tightening one arm around her and brushing her curls out of her eyes with the other, he kissed her awake. "Morning," he whispered in her ear, causing shivers to run up her spine.

"Good morning," she replied, returning his kisses.

"How are you feeling?"

She stretched and rolled over on top of him. "Good. You?"

"Never better." He began to kiss her neck again. "Shower?"

"In a few minutes," she said, slightly out of breath.

* * *

A few hours later, after showering and breakfast, Woody led her outside to walk on the beach. They had two more days together. Two days to continue to get to know each other on a more intimate level. Two days before they had to fly back to Boston

Two days until they were back in a normal routine.

Stifling a sigh, Woody wished that he could make time stand still. Make these two days stretch out to two months. Or better yet, two years.

For despite everything that had passed between them last night and this morning, he was afraid that once Jordan returned to her hometown, to her job, to what was _normal_ for her, she would push him away again. That she would find an excuse to undo everything that had happened…to back step the progress they had made as a couple. He had seen it happen before. And in their history together, he had been the victim. Gently twining her fingers together with his, he pulled her to a stop and turned her to face him. Dressed in a black v-necked t-shirt, white Capri pants, and sunglasses, she was the picture of a sophisticated Vineyard beauty. Almost Hollywood in her aura. He tugged her glasses off so he could look deep in her whiskey-colored eyes.

She looked back him, the laughter in her face over a shared joke fading. "What is it, Woody?"

"Jordan…I have to know. What's going to happen when we go back home?"

"To Boston?"

"Yeah. What's going to happen to us when we go back home…to work…to normal life. Are things going to change?"

"I hope so," she said in a sober voice. "I don't want it to go back the way it was."

His heart in his throat, he managed to stammer out, "How…how do you want it to change?"

"Well…I've learned my lesson about active crime scenes. I _am_ trying to do better with them, detective. But the most important thing is that…I don't want to be alone any longer. I'm tired of running away and pushing people away. I've wasted too much time and hurt too many of my friends doing that.

"The main person I don't want to hurt is you, Wood. I've learned I not only want you in my life, I need you in it."

"You're not going to push me away….or run away from me?"

"Nope. 'Fraid you've got me full-time now."

Woody grinned and put her sunglasses back on her face. "So…..I've got you now….for keeps?"

"All the evidence points to that, detective."

They resumed walking down the coast line. "You're sure, Jordan?"

"Definitely."

"So what do we do now?"

"Well, you're the one who months ago suggested that we take things slowly. I recommend that we still do. We've gotten to know each other very well." She gave him a suggestive look over her sunglasses. "Who knows…maybe with a little more time, even more interesting things will happen."

"Like what?" he said, feigning innocence.

"Well…right now, I'd like to experience something you did for me a while back."

"What would that be Dr. Cavanaugh?" he asked, letting his lips curl up in a leer.

"Your French toast. I'm starved."

He laughed out loud then and swung her up in his arms. Life with Jordan would be many things, but dull was not one of them. "Sure. I'll cook breakfast. But then you do the dishes."

"Deal," she agreed. "And then what would you like to do, Detective Hoyt?"

He looked down in her face, noting her smile and the light in her eyes. "Spend the rest of the afternoon in your arms, Jordan. This afternoon, evening…and many more nights to come."


End file.
